Musing
by maranjade
Summary: Laying by the campfire Kagome has some extra time to think. Song-fic, kind of. Since you all asked so nice, there's more! COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any Inuyasha characters.

Musing

_Can I ask you a question please_

_Promise you won't laugh at me_

_Honestly I'm standing here_

_Afraid I'll be betrayed_

_As twisted as it seems, I only fear love when it's in my dreams_

_So let in the morning light come in and let the darkness fade away_

Kagome sighed and turned onto her side. She glanced around the campfire at her friends, her family. Her eyes fell upon the quiet monk. To any other he appeared to be asleep but she knew he was thinking, meditating. The girl watched him sadly. She hadn't been to see her family in months but she wouldn't ask to see them again.

_Can you turn my black roses red_

_Can you turn my black roses red_

Looking back she realized how selfish she had been, wanting to see her family, worrying about school. Each second wasted was a second of Miroku's life wasted. And now it seems the seconds were beginning to add up. She noticed the way Miroku would wince and grip his hand. The way his aura had darkened and his eyes had dulled.

She wondered if the others had noticed, but she knew they hadn't, except maybe Kirara and Shippo. Kagome smiles at the sleeping kit cuddled against her. He was young, a child still, some-what innocent despite all he had seen. Yet he was smarter than they gave him credit for. Each day the group darkened and Shippo tried his best to raise everyone's spirits.

Sango was stumbling under the weight of knowing she would soon have to face her brother. Knowing that she would either have to see him die or die herself.

And Inuyasha, once again the miko sighed and turned on her back to stare up at the hanyou she had once loved. She snorts and watches his ear twitch. Loved, was she even still capable of loving? She used to completely love Inuyasha and each time he would leave her her heart would break. Each comment he made would cut her like a knife. And who was it Inuyasha would run off to, compare her to? Ironically enough, herself.

Kikyo, her incarnation. Even now Kagome felt a piece of her soul slip away to join with the half Kikyo held. Oh yeah, did she forget to mention the dead miko, brought back with ash and grave soil, was able to steal away a piece of her soul? Like her incarnation she could sense her soul, her other half. She knew Kikyo was gaining more power. She knew Kikyo had joined with Naraku.

Ah yes, Naraku. Who could forget about him? In the end it all came back to him. Him, Kikyo, and the Tama.

_Drowning in my loneliness_

_How long must I hold my breath_

_So much emptiness inside I could fill the deepest sea_

_I reach to the sky as the moon looks on_

_One last year has come and gone_

_It's time to let your love rain down on me_

Kagome closed her eyes momentarily as Miroku clutched his staff and stood. With a chink of his staff he left the clearing. Kagome watched him go with sad eyes before slipping out of her sleeping bag, careful not o wake Shippo, and following.

The monk kept his eyes on the stars not glancing at the miko as she silently sat beside him on the soft dew covered grass. Kagome took Miroku's left hand in her's linking their fingers together. Finally Miroku glances at the girl from the future questioningly.

"I've come to keep you company."

_Can you turn my black roses red _

_Can you turn my black roses red_

_Cause I feel like I'm living on love_

_Feel like I'm living on love_

Miroku smiles slightly and gives Kagome's hand a squeeze before looking back up at the stars.

Kagome smiles and looks up as well. Perhaps she was still able to love.

_Lalalala Lalalala_

_Can you turn my black roses red_

_Can you turn my black roses red_

_Can you turn my black roses red_

End

This song is Black Roses Red, by Alana Grace. Please review and tell me what you think. Bye!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any Inuyasha characters.

_One more time and you'll be dead_

_At least I think that's what they said_

_Forty days won't break a man_

_It was a bullet in his head_

_There's something in the…_

_Something in the way you were_

_The pain so wrong my friend_

_Revolution…revolution man_

_Imagine all the people_

Kagome once again stares at the fire. It had been three days since she and Miroku had sat under the stars together. She smiles at said monk as he sits beside her.

_One more time and you'll be dead_

_At least I think that's what they said_

_Forty days won't break a man_

_It was a bullet in his head_

Inuyasha was currently off with Kikyo and everyone else was asleep. Some more restlessly than others, she notes, watching as Sango shifts in her sleep before going back to her original train of thought.

Kikyo. It wasn't that she hated her, in fact Kagome pitied her. And there was definitely a mutual dislike between the two women. And it was to be expected what with two people sharing the same soul, fighting over it. But…

_Listen while I load my gun_

_He said to me_

_Something bout a chosen one_

_It's comin' back to me_

_Watch him while I taste the sun_

_He said to me_

_Something bout a chosen one_

_You'll never be_

Kagome doubted she could still even hate. After all Kikyo did have that piece of her soul as well.

_One last time your medicine_

_Swallow hard and take it in_

_Lucy's in the sky again_

_Trippin' on her diamonds_

The young miko smiles as Miroku wraps his arms around her waist and pulls her closer. "What are you thinking about little flower?"

_Listen while I load my gun_

_He said to me_

_Something bout a chosen one_

_It's comin' back to me_

_Watch him while I taste the sun_

_He said to me_

_Something bout a chosen one_

"It hurts you know?" Kagome comments quietly. "It's not a burning pain, more of a, freezing sensation. Part of me is missing and I can feel the emptiness inside. Like a void just, waiting until it can have me." Kagome softly runs her thumb over the beads that contain Miroku's wind-tunnel. "How can you stand it?" She asks quietly.

_Listen while I load my gun_

_He said to me_

_Something bout a chosen one_

_It's comin' back to me_

_Watch him while I taste the sun_

_He said to me_

_Something bout a chosen one_

Miroku tightens his arms around Kagome and nuzzles her neck. "Because I have you."

_You'll never be…_

End

A/N I don't own Union Underground either. I just love their song Revolution Man and every time I hear it I think of Miroku. If you'd like another sequel please ask. Tell me what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own any Inuyasha characters.

_Hey man, here's my plan_

_I'm gonna break it_

_Hey you, don't be sad_

_Here's your chance so take it_

The group trudged along the dirt path quietly, save for Shippo's excited chatter. Kagome smiles fondly at the kit on her shoulder not interrupting him in his story. She basked in his childish delight before glancing up at the setting sun knowing they would have to break for camp soon. Feeling the ever present tug on her soul Kagome glances forward at the silver haired hanyou marching ahead of the group.

_If you slap my face_

_If you don't call_

_Honestly, I don't care at all_

Kikyo was nearby, no doubt Inuyasha would run off to see her as soon as he was able. She couldn't blame him anymore, time was running out and he deserved some happiness. Truth be told, she'd be a hypocrite if she did begrudge him, she had her own love to cling to.

Glancing behind her, Kagome's eyes catch Miroku's gaze, noting then it had been glued to her rear, and the girl lets loose a giggle as he offers her a lecherous wink. Looking ahead once more Kagome purposely puts a bit more bounce into her step ignoring Shippo's chuckles.

_Maybe I'm a bit complicated_

_All I know is_

_I don't cry for pain_

_I don't cry from fear_

_You know that_

_I don't cry in the rain_

_No not a tear_

_You know that_

"Keh! We're stopping for the night!" Inuyasha calls gruffly, throwing the humans behind him a scowl as he veers off the road toward a meadow.

_Before you leave, when you go_

_I think you ought to know_

_I don't cry for pain_

_I only cry for love_

Everyone had settled into the camp easily, automatically going about their rolls. Kagome gathered the water canteens and headed for the stream nearby ignoring the tugging of her soul. Kneeling beside the fresh water Kagome spared her incarnation a brief nod before gathering the water.

"You are different." Kikyo comments slowly, watching the girl from her perch in the oak tree. "More…" Trailing off the undead miko examines Kagome, seeing more from their shared soul.

Her task complete Kagome rises from the stream. "Content." She finishes offering a small smile as Kikyo elegantly slides off the tree branch. "I've found someone who sees me, fully."

_Hey now, dry them tears_

_You know we'd never make it_

_Cause you caught my eye, not my heart_

_And play it safe, no I'm not that smart_

"The monk." Kikyo says finally making no move to join her reincarnation.

"Yes, Miroku- he completes me somehow. I've finally admitted to myself that Inuyasha was and always will be yours." Kagome pauses suddenly, chewing on her bottom lip. "That doesn't mean I'm just going to abandon him though. Inuyasha is my friend, and I will try to do what's best for him. So- don't hurt him."

_I never meant to be this complicated_

_All I know is_

_I don't cry for pain_

_I don't cry from fear_

_You know that_

_I don't cry in the rain_

_No not a tear_

_You know that_

"Hn." Turning her head away from the girl Kikyo lays a hand on one of her soul stealers. "These times are coming to an end, the final battle will be soon. If you are smart, reincarnation, you will not participate, the battlefield is no place for someone in your condition."

Like many times before when dealing with Kikyo, Kagome felt confusion at the elder woman's words. "Condition?" She repeats slowly, tilting her head to the side curiously.

Kikyo finally glances to the girl once more. Realizing she didn't understand the undead miko felt a smirk cross her face. "You have lain with the monk." It was not a question, both women knew it was true and Kikyo watches in amusement as the meaning of her words sink in.

"What!" The familiar gruff voice cut through the quiet of the evening but Kagome paid Inuyasha no attention as she stared at Kikyo in shock.

_I need something_

_Making me defensless_

_I don't want another_

_Waste of time_

_You can't hurt me so_

_I'm sure this can't be right_

The younger girl feels her eyes start to tear up with joy as she realizes just what Kikyo meant. She was pregnant, if they survived then Miroku would have his heir. "Thank you." She whispers quietly, turning as Kikyo nods and making her way back to camp.

Inuyasha moves to stop the girl and demand answers but freezes when Kikyo calls him.

"Leave her be Inuyasha, our choice is made."

Inuyasha looks between the two women, Kagome offers him a soft smile before disappearing amongst the trees. Feeling as though something much larger had just taken place the boy finally gives all of his attention to his first love.

_I don't cry for pain_

_I don't cry from fear_

_You know that_

_I don't cry in the rain_

_No not a tear_

_You know that_

Entering the camp once more Kagome hands the water off to Sango since it was her night to cook. Seeing Miroku and Shippo rejoin them Kagome lays a hand on her stomach feeling the monk's eyes roam her body. Unable to control herself any longer Kagome launches herself at Miroku, letting out a laugh as he drops his firewood and stumbles under her sudden attack before the holy pair falls to the ground.

End

A/N The song is Don't Cry for Pain, by Anna Johnsson. It's basically Kagome saying a final goodbye to her and Inuyasha's relationship. So, should I write more? Let me know what you think.


End file.
